Survivors
by Evereen
Summary: Salut je suis Qallia et j'ai un petit problème: Je suis morte... Ah c'est balot hein? Ma c'est dans la nature, mais bon a 17 ans j'ai vraiment pas de chance.Et encore pire, je passe d'humaine à arrancar a cause d'Aizen, ET PIRE ENCORE fraccion d'Ulquiorra
1. Chapter 1

Luu tout le monde ! Bon ben c pas tout sa mais en avant la fanfic !

Aïe.

Le seul mot que j'ai réussis à dire après m'être prise une balle dans la tête pour avoir voulu fuir pendant un Hold-up dans une libraire, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lire le dernier numéro de mon magazine préféré ! Putain de connard de salop de… De… Comment sa s'appelle déjà un homme armé ? Un dingue, oui un dingue.

Donc de un, j'ai mal à la tête, de deux… J'ai mal à la tête, de trois, j'ai une jolie vu sur mon corps qui prend son bain de sang… Mais le plus marrant, c'est que je peu voire la tronche des autres personnes muha ha ha ha ! Je vous avais pas dit ? Je m'appelle Qallia Dasoto (ouais je sais mon prénom est trop beau !) J'ai 17 ans, je travail normal en cours (ben moyenne 10 pour moi c'est normal !). Et je viens de me faire flinguer, c'est génial je suis comment dire…Morte ! Oui c'est sa ! De…mais mais il fout quoi là ? Mais… Salopard jette pas mon corps dehors ! T'es malade ! Arf les policiers me prennent et m'emmènent où ? Oh ils sont sourds ? Bordel je fais quoi moi alors ! Bon.. Je quitte mon corps chéwi d'amuur (ben 17 ans avec sa laisse des bons souvenirs XD ) et je vais me balader, bon j'ai un peu la trouille j'ai peur de ce que je vais devenir… Bon on s'en fou aller go au parc je m'ennui ! Soudain j'aperçois un … Un truc…. Moche… Arf… Un trou dans la poitrine… Top de la mode…. Un masque bizarre… Ultra moche ! Un grand corps poilu à la chauve souris. Mais oui ! C'est bien sur !

_ Hey ! T'es le chien de bat man ?

_ Mangeeeer…. Articula le chien en bavant (enfin un liquide transparent coula de son masque beerk)

_ Heu… Je connais un super resto de fruits de mer pas cher au coin de la rue tu sais je t'y emmène si tu veux… Arrête de baver t'inonde la rue !

_ C'est toi que je veux manger misérable petite âme !

_ Non mais comment tu me parles là ! Tu t'es regardé avec ta touffe de poils autour du coup ! Non mais oh où va le monde ! Hein ? Hein ?

La seul réponse fut le chien qui s'approchait dangereusement de moi. Je suis calme mais ya des limites ! Il essaya de me donner un coup de patte/poing ? J'ai évité de justesse (Putain de l'aide, help, allo ? Help ?) Comme seul réponse ? Bah il se figea d'un seul coup, comme si il écoutait quelque chose, j'en ai profité pour lui balancer un coup de pieds dans son masque, montre ton identité chacal ! Second coup de pieds, masque brisé, il me regarda, surpris et partit dans un nuage de poussière. Crotte je voulais juste voire son visage ! Grmmbll. Il faisait presque nuit, j'avais froid et j'était fatigué (tient une âme sa dors et sa a froid ?) alors j'eu la merveilleuse idée d'entrer dans un bar et de regarder la télé, chaine des infos. Il y eut soudain un article sur… Tatatata ! … Moi !

_« Flash spécial un hold-up qui a mal tourné dans la ville de Karakura, une fusillade a éclaté à 17h15 blessant 3 personnes légèrement et tuant une jeune fille de 17 ans, l'autopsie a révélée une balle dans la tête, son tueur n'a toujours pas été retrouvé._

Et merde je lui aurai bien éclaté la tronche…

_ Pauvre gamine, a peine 17 ans elle n'a pas eu une longue vie.. Chuchota un homme à sa voisine de table.

C'est vrai que j'ai tout de suite eu les larmes aux yeux en repensant à ma famille et a mes amis, j'aurais tellement aimé ne pas avoir eu assez de fric pour pouvoir m'acheter ce stupide magasine, que son créateur aille rôtir en enfer (bon j'exagérai un chouïa peu), finalement, le café ferma et je fus obligé de dormir dehors sur un banc…

Le lendemain matin

Aïe… Je viens de me réveiller la tête sur le sol et les jambes sur le banc, tordue… Je me relève avec peine et décide d'aller me balader un peu en ville. Je suis donc allée voir mes amies au lycée, mais arrivée la bas les têtes qu'elles tiraient m'on fait rebrousser chemin. Je faisait la une des journaux, la seule fois que j'était connue il a fallu que je sois morte ! Mais Kami-sama a continué à me faire du mal en m'envoyant un mec en robe noire…

Ichigo ?

_ Qallia ? C'est toi la ryôka que je dois aller chercher ?

_ Ryokoi ?

_ Heu… Ben…

_ Je dois aller OU ?

_ Au Sereitei !

_ Oula…

_ Ouais je sais c'est dur mais suis moi.

_...

_ ?

_...

_...

_ Non.

_ Non ?

_ Non.

_ Tu n'as pas le choix.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra.

Je me suis mise a détaler le plus vite possible sous les yeux surpris de la carotte qui a décidé lui aussi de me suivre.

_ Lâche moi je veux pas y aller !

_ Tu viens c'est tout !

_ Non !

_ Tu n'as pas le choix !

_ Tu radotes papi, bientôt la retraite !

_ Tu as toujours autant d'humour même dans ce genre de situation.

_ Ne change pas de sujet !

Mais Ichigo me rattrapa mais ce qu'il vit le surprit encore plus, il y avait un arrancar devant nous.. Tranquillement entrain d'ouvrir un gros trou . Il nous observa de ses yeux verts émeraude et fit :

_ L'humaine…

_ Pas le temps ! Hurla Qallia en tournant a droite, l'arrancar fit un sonido et l'attrapa par le bras.

_ Tu n'as pas le choix.

Il l'a tira et l'emmena avec elle sous le regard inquiet même désolé d'Ichigo.

_ Dis, t'es quand même pas gêné toi ! Tu m'emmènes quelque part, je ne sais où sans MON avis et d'abord tu me dois des explications et te présen-

_ Tais-toi femme.

_ Non mais oh ! On ne me manque pas de respect en m'appelant femme !

_ Tais-toi l'humaine.

_ C'est aussi chiant !

_ …

L'arrancar en question, le boulet, le méchant, le casse pieds, le déprimant, le révoltant, le.. Oui bon enfin, l'arrancar était blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine… Mais oui ! Je la tient ma vengeance !

_ Dis cachet d'aspirine !

_... C'est à moi que tu parles ?

_ Non au père noël qui danse de la polka dans un lac gelé avec plein de mammouths ailés et de maïs OGM a dents à notre droite.

_ …

_ Donc si tu n'as pas compris c'est TOI le cachet d'aspirine !

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme sa *un cachet d'aspirine ? De quoi cette humaine parle t'elle ?*

_ Tu connais les cachets d'aspirine ?

_ …

_ Ah ! Tu connais pas ! Muha ha ha ha

_... On est arrivés.

_ Quoi ne change pas de sujet je viens de te dire que… Oh… Ah.. aaaah… aaaa mon dieu cet endroit est immonde !

Et oui le paysage apocalyptique que m'offrait ce désert sans fin sous un ciel sans étoile avec comme seul décoration la lune ! Attends… La lune ? Mais il est que 9h30 ! On approche d'une forteresse immense et très moche.

_ C'est chez toi ? C'est très moche tu as très mauvais goût !

_ … *elle parles beaucoup trop, pourquoi Aizen-sama m'a donné une mission aussi ridicule ?*

Le cachet d'aspirine portait aussi un masque, mais qu'un morceau, comme si il était brisé, il avait de beaux yeux verts émeraude de la même forme que ceux d'un chat, il avait des traces vertes qui partaient de ses yeux et se terminaient au bas de sa mâchoire, il avait des cheveux d'ébène qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il était assez mignon…

_ Pourquoi t'a un masque ? Sa gâche ton visage à moitié beau…

_ Tu parles trop, il soupire, viens, je vais te présenter à ton futur maître.

_ Maître ? Mais tu peux toujours rêver mon coco ! Je n'ai jamais eu de maître et j'en aurai jamais !

_ Tu n'as-

_ Pas le choix je sais je sais on me l'a répété plusieurs fois !

Il m'entraina dans une gigantesque salle avec un trône… Un trône… Et un mec dessus… Hein ? Mais il me dit quelque chose… Mais oui !

_ Oh t'es Kaname Kuran !

Il y avait 8 personnes à ses côtés, il avaient tous un masque… Sa sent le truc louche… Soudain Kaname me regarda d'un air mi-surpris mi-amusé et lança :

_ Je peux savoir qui est ce Kanamae Kuran ?

_ Ben, un vampire de Vampire Knight ! Il vous ressemble !

_ Je ne suis pas un personnage de fiction…

_ Ben et alors !

_ Je m'appelle Aizen, voici mon espada, mais il y en a un qui viens tout juste de se faire tuer, et j'ai besoin d'un remplacent ! Il me regarda.

_ Beu… J'ai pas vraiment envie là.. J'avais plutôt pensé aller à l'animalerie puis lire un magasine tranquille vous voyez ?

Le traitre ria et esquissa un sourire.

_ Tu ne manques pas d'air, c'est d'accord, tu feras parti de l'espada !

_ Mais… J'ai pas dit oui !

_ Tu n'as pas-

_ Le choix ! bordel de merde tout le monde m'a rabâché sa toute la journée ! Vous me fatiguer tous autant que vous êtes.

Les espadas me regardèrent surpris, un arrancar aux cheveux bleus électriques me regarda avec un sourire carnassier qui en disait long… Ben oui j'avais un peu opté pour la chemise décolleté rouge et noire, la cravate rouge et la mini jupe noire a carreaux rouge (sa me va si bien même si j'ai les yeux verts clairs, vive les lentilles colorées !)et des bottines noires avec une chaine. Je lui fit un clin d'œil que seul lui remarqua et se mis a se frotter les mains du genre « le repas et servis ! ». Aizen lança d'une voix solennelle et fière :

_ Bienvenue à l'espada, ton reiatsu est très haut, tu pourra te battre et apprendre très vite, Ulquiorra, conduit là dans ses nouveaux appartements.

_ C'est qui Ulquiorra ? Aizen pointa du doigt l'Iceberg, Ah ! Le cachet d'aspirine, l'Iceberg !

Toute l'espada se mit à rire, sauf Ulquiorra et Aizen. Ulquiorra semblait un tantinet vexé, ce que je remarquai tout de suite. Je me mis a sourire en lui disant :

_ Te vexes pas coco, je te taquine !

_... , Regard noire du dit coco.

_ Oh le méchant !

_ Bon.. On y va.

J'emboitait le pas sans remarquer Grimmjow qui avait un sourire si gros qu'il dépassait de sa tête (arg le mec bizarre) et me dévisageai pendant que je marchais.

Salut à tous et en espérant que ça vous a plut !

Une review fait toujours plaisir, même si c'est une critique, ça fait avancer l'histoire, à vôtre avis, voulez vous que Qallia sorte avec Grimmjow ou Ulquiorra ? Si vous désirez que j'inclut dans l'histoire un de vos personnages, n'hésitez pas ! Demande uniquement en review.

Ciao !


	2. Tu es venu me chercher, tu vas en chier!

**Bonjour à tous et gomen j'ai un peu de mal là mais je vais arranger, Qallia est une camarade de classe à Ichigo et amie aussi, par contre elle déteste Orihime, pour elle, c'est une cruche avec le crane vide, deux neurones : Un pour marcher, un pour brailler des « Kurosaki-kuuun ». Elle a un profond respect pour Rukia et elle aussi a un porte clés Chappy mais pas tout le matos xD. Abarai, pour elle, un simple palmier décorateur de salle de classe et que son intelligence n'illuminerai même pas une ampoule, elle prend un peu exemple sur Ishida mais elle abandonne dès qu'elle ouvre son cahier de cours xD. Allez bonne lecture et essayez de supporter Qallia bordel de m**** (OMG elle détint sur moi T-T)**

**Tout les perso sauf ma Qallia chewi sont a Monsieur Kubo créateur tout puissant de Bleach et notre dieu à tous, prions mes frères pour un nouveau tome de Bleach !**

Chapitre 2

Bon… ça faisait déjà dix minutes qu'Ulquiorra me bassinait avec ses explications sur les shinigamis, les arrancars, l'espada et sur ma transformation en arrancar grâce au Hogyõku… Hein ? Arrancar… Heu Mayday ! Mayday !

_ Attends ! Aizen va me-

_ Aizen-SAMA !

_ Oh bon ça va hein ! Je veux pas être une arrancar !

_ En tant qu'espada, on va t'attribuer des appartements, pour l'instant tu aura le strict minimum et dès que tu auras rejoins nos rangs, tu aura un lieu de repos plus confortable.

_ Zzzzz… (Ronflement de provocation)

_ … *Ce qu'elle peut m'exaspérer*

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Ah on est arrivés ! Cool la porte blanche COMME TOUT LE RESTE DE CE BATIMENT POURRI DE DIX KILOMETRE DE LONG !

Je tendis l'oreille pour entendre un espèce de ricanement de débile profond qui ne pouvait être qu'à la face de schtroumf.

_ Que veux tu Grimmjow ? Lança Ulquiorra.

_ Rien 'voulais juste voir comment aller la nouvelle !

_ Très bien merci Grimrow tu peux nous lâcher la sortie tu connais.

_ Je vais te le dire tout de suite C EST GRIMMJOW ALORS TU VA ME LE REPETER CORRECTEMENT !

_ Très bien très bien zen calme cou-couche panier Grimmjow…

_ Grmmbllbl… Bafouilla le schtroumf en partant avec la grâce d'un hippopotame qui venait de se prendre dans le derche un thermomètre de 10 mètres de largeur.

_ Super la démarche Grimmjow, un futur top modèle pour canard muha ha haha !

_ Tu n'as pas tort.

_ Oh mon dieu !

_ Qui a-t-il ?

_ Tu as fait une phrase sans soupirer ! Ca venait donc de toi tout ces sois disant courants d'air.

_ (soupire) Je te disa-

_ Et ça reviens à la normale…

_ … *vite l'expédier dans sa chambre et lire un bon livre !* Voici tes appartements je te laisse visiter seule j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire un arrancar de service va venir t'apporter ton diner j'arriverai dans trois heures !

_ Hey doucement mon coco j'ai pigé visiter, urgent, service, diner, et heures !

_ *Si tu étais plus intelligente tu aurai tout compris…* je viens te voir dans 3 heures, moi venir ici 3 heures compris ?

_ Ah… *il s'énerve vite, les arrancars boivent trop de café !*

_ Pas de gros mots, pas d'insultes, pas de balade en sous vêtements, chambre bien tenue, réveil à 7h compris ?

_ Oulla c'est l'armée ici !

_ Grmmmbllbll… j'y vais !

Et Ulquiorra s'en alla d'un pas pressé comme si une météorite allais s'écraser sur lui d'une minute à l'autre… Bon… La visite de ma chambre commence… Mission squat enclenchée ! (de toute façon j'ai nul pars où aller alors du moment que j'ai le gîte et le couvert, l'arrancarisation je la ferai les yeux bandés) alors j'ouvre la porte et tombe sur l'appartement avec la pire décoration du monde (Help D&CO, help Valérie Damido !, un tapis bleu au centre, un canapé vert, un lit… Rouge et noire à baldaquin trop beau ! Le seul truc beau… Une fenêtre tout, tout, tout, tout, tout en haut (qui touche la plafond)… Et c'est tout…

_ Oh mon dieu… Où est la salle de bain que je puisse m'achever en vitesse !

Grimmjow surgit de nulle part et s'appuya sur la porte.

_ Pas de salle de bain privée pour les non espadas ! Bains public au font du couloir à droite !

Et dans tout Las Noches on entendit le cri d'une femme en détresse, moi. Aizen se massa les tempes devant Hallibel et Noitora, il ajouta :

_ Ai-je bien fait de l'engager celle là ?

C'est un Grimmjow plié de rire qui l'interrompit dans son massage de tempe.

_ Pourquoi es-tu de si bonne humeur ?

_ Bwaha ha ha la folle, v'savez pourquoi elle a braillé ?

_ *Je m'attend au pire* Oui Grimmjow

_ … Je lui ai dit qu'elle avait pas de salle de bain privé et qu'il fallait qu'elle aille dans les bains publics de Las Noches Bwa ha ha ha !

Noitora sourit et murmura :

_ Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser !

Je m'étendit dans les draps confortables de ma chambre, après avoir mangé le bon repas que l'arrancar de service lui a apporté, j'attendais patiemment le retour de cachet d'aspirine en pensant à quel accueil j'allais lui réserver, une idée me vint à l'esprit, non je ne le dirais pas ! C'est secret ! C'est la qu'Ulquiorra entra.

POV Ulquiorra

Oh quelle corvée que d'aller voir cette folle dingue… Elle va me sauter dessus, me brailler des assemblages de phrases incompréhensibles et je vais passer la pire soirée de ma vie… J'ouvrit la porte et découvris avec stupeur une Qallia qui lisait un roman d'amour assise sagement sur le canapé. Elle me vit et fit la pire chose que je n'ai jamais vu : elle fit un sourire angélique et se leva avec délicatesse :

_ Bonsoir Ulquiorra, ta mission s'est bien passée ?

_ Je…Hum..Que t'es t'il arrivé femme ?

_ Absolument rien du tout…

_ Tu es étranges tout d'un coup ?

Je palis à la vue de cette Qallia si paisible qui d'un coup perdit son sourire angélique pour un démoniaque de sadique… Un peu celui de Grimmjow au féminin…

_ Ha ha ha ha Je t'ais bien eu ! T'aurais du voir ta tête on dirait que t'aller t'évanouir !

_ Ce n'est pas drôle femme ! Tu me dois un peu de respect et tu vas parler correctement à partir de maintenant !

Elle me dévisagea, et quand elle vit que je ne plaisantait pas du tout et que j'était assez blessé, elle fit un sourire tout a fait normal et… Mal à l'aise (elle ?) ! Elle s'excusa et promis de ne plus lui manquer de respect.

POV Qallia

Mais pourquoi j'ai promis , pourquoi ? Après sa visite, il me dit bonne nuit et je vis une lueur de.. de… de fierté dans ses yeux ! SI ! j'avais envi de le tremper dans un bain d'acide, de l'étranger, de le dépecer ah c'est con, il est vivant ! Je me changeait et me coucha dans les draps, hé oui c'est fini la télé et les chips à minuit…

Review ? *yeux doux*


	3. Le pire est à venir!

**Salut salut ! Bon, alors… Déjà… J'ai remarqué mes fautes T-T et je les collectionnes ! Gomen pour ça bouhouhou, je vais améliorer mon histoire promis ! Bon allez, lisez sa sans vous tapez la tête contre le clavier !**

Chapitre 3

Super matin… Je me réveille de mauvais poil dans mon lit grâce à cette saloperie de réveil (bon sang, cette machine insupportable me suivra éternellement !) et essayait du mieux possible d'enfiler cette saleté de tenue qu'Ulquiorra m'avait amené… Et merde c'est blanc, bon sang cette couleur obsédait Aizen ! Un adorateur du blanc ! Un air de révolte dans les yeux, je sortis des ciseaux de nulle part et me mis à découper la robe un peu trop longue (ben attendez elle arrive en dessous du genou !) j'avais réussit à donner du style à ma tenue ! Alléluia ! Bon aller 7h30 pile ! Je me démenais pour arriver dans la salle de ce cher roi de la mèche (il me fait penser à superman avec ses cheveux !) Et je découvrit Ulquiorra (sa commence bien) Un gros mec baraqué, Grimmjow, et Starb… Heu Stark ! Superman prit une pose théâtrale et prononça solennellement :

_ Bien, nous allons te transformer en arrancar, suit monsieur Ichimaru et tu verra la suite.

_ J'ai pas très envie… Regard noir de mèche man, Ok ok j'y vais !

Je suivit l'albatros albinos avec son sourire façon banane flambée sur un balcon, il y avait une affreuse colonne au centre, devinez la couleur… BLANC bande d'abrutis du bulbe ! Gin s'écarta (je ne parle pas de l'alcool, pour se saouler c'est le bar à côté !) et me regarda fixement, son sourire envolé… Si l'albinos ne sourit plus, c'est qu'il y a de quoi s'inquiéter… La colonne s'ouvrit et je découvrit une boule violette de la taille d'une de billard… Ok… Super.. J'ai trop la trouille. Je vit une lumière m'entourer et une cage s'ouvrir sur moi, il me transforma en trucs bizarres, j'avais horriblement mal au cœur au sens propre et sal ( muha ah ha je suis trop drôle xD) en quelque minutes, un masque apparu et se cassa, ne laissant qu'un morceau sur mon front, avec un petit pic dessus… Très…Moche, pas beau… Remboursée !… J'était comment dire… A poils de un, de deux, j'avais mal au trou… Une minute… Un trou ? OMFG je suis un hollow bordel de merde ! Okay… Calme… Ne hurle pas… pense aux chips… pense à la télé… Pense a Grimmjow a poils sous la dou… Oh mon dieu ! Je m'égare de plus en plus, vite un mur que je me tape la tête dessus ! Olala la trouille j'avait la trouille de ma vie (enfin ma mort était plus approprié…) Gin me regarda et ses yeux s'ouvrirent un tout petit peu (sa veut dire qu'il est surprit) et se mis a pisser le sang du nez… Okay… Je viens de piger.. mais je m'en fou complètement, (-il est mort comment ? –Hémorragie nasale, une fille à poils devait être pas loin, la mort la plus ridicule qui soit…) Muha ha ha Gin ha ha la tête, vite un appareil photo ha ha ha ! J'était entrain de me bidonner quand Aizen ouvrit la porte et me donna des vêtements, et là il a prit tout son temps, surtout pour tourner la tête… Il veut un pain ou une tarte superman ? les deux ? ah merde il est repartit, j'enfilait ma robe et entra dans la salle, je me sentais puissante mais mon dos me grattait à mort…

_ Bon maintenant je fais quoi ?

_ Tu seras une fraction pendant quelque temps pour Ulquiorra …

Ulquiorra tourna la tête et me regarda, je fit de même et fut aussi blanche que lui.

_ Qallia t'as une de ces mines c'est pas bon du tout, fit mèche man…

_ Bah elle a la même tête qu'Ulquiorra ha ha ha, Fit l'emmerdeur bleu…

_ Tu t'es regardé face de schtroumf ? Parlais-je calmement… Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

_ C'est quoi ça schtroumf ?

_ Pfrrff il connait pas ha ha ha !

_ C'est quoi allez bordel !

_ C'est un singe rose avec une touffe de poils rouges sur la tête il danse sur Madonna avec un justaucorps bleu !

_ 'tain t'es chiante aller bordel dis la vérité !

_ Bon ok… T'es pas drôle… C'est des minuscules petits bonhommes à la peau bleue.

_ QUOI ? JE SUIS PAS MINUSCULE MET TOI SA DANS LE CRANE SALE EMMERDEUSE !

_ Ola calme toi je riait ….

_ Grmmblbl…

_ Bien monsieur Aizen-sama (j'ai opté pour sama sinon j'ai affaire à deux regards noir, devinez !) je me sent mal je…

Je me sentit lourde et perdit d'un coup toutes mes forces, je m'écroulais avec la grâce d'un éléphant qui s'écroulait lui aussi… Les seuls mots que j'ai réussis à entendre son ceux d'Aizen :

_ Ah merde… Je pensais que tout allais bien se passer…

Quelques temps plus tard (ben oui je compte pas les jours dans mon coma !)

J'entendais des bruits pas loin de moi, je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir un œil, ni rien dire… Merde j'aurai bien râlé un bon coup…

_ Bordel sa fais quinze jour qu'elle roupille elle va s'grouiller de s'réveiller s'non j'vais perdre patience !

_ Tu as déjà perdu patience imbécile… Et c'est assez étrange qu'elle ne se soit pas encore réveillée…

_ On s'en fou j'en ai ras le cul de jouez la baby Sitter !

Je réussis a articuler trois mots :

_ Ta… Gueule… Grimmjow…

_ Ah merde elle s'est réveillée !

_ Tu dis ça alors que tu voulais qu'elle se réveille … Crétin !

_ Ah mon dos me gratte horriblement sa m'énerve ! Braillais-je en me grattant mon si beau dos.

_ C'est étrange… Tu te grattais le dos uniquement après ton arrancarisation… En tout cas, ton zanpakutõ est sur la table à ta droite.

_ Oh Ulquiqui est si gentil avec moi ça me touche beaucoup !

_ Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme cela…

_ Mwa ha ha Ulquiqui te va si bien ha ha ah Qallia t'es géniale !

_ Je sais… On me le dit si souvent !

J'essaie de me lever, avec grand succès après m'être mangée le sol… Devant l'imbécile de Grimmjow…

_ Bwa ha ha ha ! T'es a mourir de rire…

Et là.. Avec un parfait timing, Ulquiorra et moi articulions :

_ Ferme là boulet !

Ulquiorra se baissa pour m'aider à me relever (quelle galanterie *W*) et je réussis à marcher à peu près normalement. Grimmjow nous regarda comme si un extra terrestre venait de nous taguer le front.

_ Quoi ? Hurlais-je

_ Rien rien.. Mais t'as un masque qui peu te servir de porte clé ha ha ha ha !

_ Grmmblbl… Crétin !

_...

Pendant que l'un se bidonnait, et l'autre soupira d'épuisement , je prit mon zanpakutõ et le regarda d'un peu plus près, il avait un mange noir avec un ruban vert pomme, la lame avait des ailes gravées sur le bout, il était trop beau ! Ulquiorra s'assit sur mon lit et lança :

_ Je t'apprendrais les techniques de combat.

_ Tant mieux, j'en avais marre d'être ici en une seule journée !

_...

_ C'est étrange, Grimmjow l'aurait déjà ramené pour se foutre de ma gueule !

En effet après avoir tourné la tête, nous n'étions pas étonné de ne trouver que le vide là où il était quelque secondes auparavant…

_ Bon.. Puisque l'autre est parti, cela veut dire qu'il est l'heure de diner, viens, tu n'as pas mangé depuis très longtemps.

Je lui emboitait le pas après avoir attaché mon zanpakutõ à ma ceinture (Pfiou, j'étais encore habillée !) et nous sommes allés dans une grande salle qui était tout simplement la salle du trône de mèche man ! Il y avait une grande table où tous les espadas étaient attablés, Ulquiorra s'assit et m'invita à faire de même sur la chaise d'à côté.

_ Hé bien Ulquiorra je ne te savais pas si poli avec la gente féminine, pouffa un tas de muscles à l'autre bout de la table.

Ulquiorra voulu répondre à l'autre géant mais superman arriva et s'assit juste à côté de moi (Orage et désespoir!) Il prit encor une foi sa pose théâtrale et annonça fièrement :

_ Je vois que tout le monde est attablé, je vais pouvoir vous présenter la futur n°7 Qallia Dasoto ! Elle est pour l'instant la fraction d'Ulquiorra le temps qu'elle apprenne à combattre. Les présentations sont faites, c'est l'heure de diner, il tape dans ses mains, arrancars, apportez le repas !

Les arrancars apportèrent de nombreux plats les plus délicieux les uns que les autres et les posèrent sur la table. Etrangement, les arrancars se dépêchaient de les poser, mais après que j'ai vu la cause, je plaint ces pauvres serviteurs… En effet, la majorité des arrancars s'étaient déjà jeté sur les plats et dévorait leur poulet (menu du jour : poulet frit avec salade d'automne et en dessert une gelée de framboise) sans les couteaux, seul 4 personnes n'ont pas eu le temps de se servir : Ulquiorra, Hallibel, Aizen et moi… Après que la tempête soit passée, nous avons prit nos couteaux et nous nous sommes servit, l'espada ? pfff une bande de gamin à table oui !

Grimmjow s'agitait sur sa chaise comme un gamin n'attendant plus qu'à sortir de table, et Aizen le vit tout de suite et ajouta :

_ Assis toi !

_ * s'agitant sur sa chaise * Mais chui assiis !

_ Arrête de bouger !

_ *continuant de s'agiter* Mais j'm'agite pas !

_ Grmmblbl …

Noitora jouait à pierre feuille sceaux avec Barragan et rallait de perdre tout le temps et lui balançait des cero (mais Stark l'arrêta à temps) … Hallibel jouait avec une poupée en essayant du mieux possible de la cacher sous la table (mais elle est aveugle ou quoi ? La table est transparente !), Yammy râlait avec Stark qu'Aizen ne les autorise pas à aller sur Terre pour prendre la nouvelle Nintendo-3Ds. Ulquiorra semblait habitué et me lança un regard tu-as-intérêt-à-te-tenir-à-carreaux-sinon-tu-auras-affaire-à-moi !

_ Méchant Ulquiqui

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comm-

Ulquiorra fut coupé par un os de poulet qu'il prit dans l'œil, il soupira et se leva de table, avec Aizen et me demanda de le suivre.

_ Pourquoi on s'en va ?

_ Les repas finissent tous en bataille de nourriture avec eux ! Viens je t'emmène aux bains.

Pendant que les autres imb-co-espadas faisaient une bataille de nourriture comme le disait si bien Ulquiorra, ils furent interrompus et traumatisés par le cri d'une folle qui chialait : Encore moi…

Fin ! review ? *pique le zanpakutõ de Noitora et te fixe avec une lueur psychopathe *


	4. Arrivée de la pire ennemie de Qallia

**Salut tout le monde *se prend le mur d'en face* heu… Aïe… Bon… Ben… **_**Help Ulquiorra !**_

**_ Je ne veux en aucun cas m'enfoncer avec toi !**

**_ Bouhouhou tu es si méchant !**

**_ Et tu es si bête que je me demande comment tu es devenue la fraction de Grimmjow… **

**_ Moi aussi je t'aime Ulquiquii ! Mais il est méchant Grimmjow *chiale en partant se cacher dans un placard* **

**Réponses aux Review (aaa je galère avec les inbox et bidule chouette !)**

**Yukiju : Oh ! tu es si gentiiiiiiiiiiii(lle ?) Moi aussi je déteste superman ! I hate mèche man va rotir en enfer avec ton jus (le jus ? Du beurre bande d'idiots XD).**

**Asherit : Je pense que Ulquiqui (regard noir d'Ulquiqui…) est un peu en train de se droguer au valium ou je ne sais quoi…**

**Merci à vous 2 (bouhouhou monde cruel que deux T-T ) pour ces supers com's 3**

Chapitre 3

Ulquiorra me trainait par mon pauvre col pendant que je me lamentait sur mon sort de pauvre jeune fille qui va être obligée de se laver au pire endroit du monde : Le bain public !

_ Ulquiquiii je veux pas y aller prêtes moi ta salle de bain !

_ Non femme ! Tu vas te laver ici un point c'est tout.

_ *prend le ton le plus charmeur* Ulqui.. S'il te plait… laisse moi ta salle de bain…

_ *hausse un sourcil* ça ne marche pas sur moi.

_ N'empêche t'as réagis muha ha ha !

Caillou blanc me poussa dans une salle et il m'entraina dans les bains.

_ Oh… encore du blanc… (manque de s'évanouir)

_ … *il se masse les tempes*

_ Bon… Dehors je vais me laver dans ce maudit endroit BLANC !

_ … *sort *

_ Attends !

_ Quoi ?

_ Ya du nutella au Hueco mondo ?

_ … ?

_ De la pate à tartiner à la noisette !

_ Non

_ Bouhouhouh !

Je m'écroulait par terre en pleurant, car j'ai besoin de mon pot de nutella quand je suis sur les nerfs…

_ 

_ …

POV Normal (muha ha ha ha *W* à mon tour !)

Ulquiorra ferma la porte la laissant dans sa marre de larmes s'appuya contre la porte, c'est la qu'une tignasse bleue apparue.

_ Ulquiorra t' fous quoi ?

_ Elle se lave

_ Oh en chialant ?

_...

_ T'fais quoi à c'te fille ?

_ …

_ OH T'MECOUTES ?

_ Elle veut du… Nutella.

_ C'quoi c'truc ?

_ De la pate à tartiner.

_ Ce truc marron dégeulasse ?

_...

_ Y'en a plein dans l'monde des humains !

_ Cette chose ?

_ B'ouais Il Z'adorent sa !

_ …

_ Bon j'me casse j'aurai bien ouvert la porte mais t'es là !

_ …

Grimmjow partit et Ulquiorra soupira, étrangement il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer, même pour des broutilles.. Mais c'est bizarre et les trucs bizarres le tracasse trop ! Un bon thé et il se calmera, qu'elle était agaçante à pleurer ou hurler pour rien ! Il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa mission, oublié, lui !

Moi : _Oh Ulquiqui sa te ressemble pas !_

_ Qui es tu ?

_Je suis dieu !_

_ …

_Craint moi muha ha ha ha *w*_

_ Qui es tu ?

_Roh… T'es pas drôle ! Je suis l'auteur!_

_ Bon je dois y aller…

_Roh.. on peut jamais rigoler ! C'est dur d'être auteur…_

*le narrateur envoie une baffe magistrale à l'auteur qui vola à plus de 15 mètres* Rum rum… Ulquiorra *le narrateur lui effaça la mémoire* se dirigea vers le monde des humains pour effectuer la mission.

POV Qallia

Grrrrr… Qu'est ce que sa m'énerveee ! Je te hais Ulquiqui ! Je tentais de tourner ce maudit robinet dans tout les sens possibles mais il ne bougeait pas, super , j'était pleine de mousse en plus ! I hate you robinet de merde ! Oui je sais mon anglais est parfait… J'hurlais à la mort un Ulquiorra désespéré mais le shtroumf ouvra la porte.

_ *Me fixant avec un sourire carnassier* Tu as besoin d'aide beauté ?

_ Oh super, tu peux voir j'arrive pas à ouvrir mon robinet !

_ Oh je pensait faire autre chose..

_ M'apporter du nutella ?

_ Non.. *il sourit encore plus avec son sourire-je-veux-te-sauter-dessus-mais-tu-as-rien-pigé* La douche sert encore à autre chose…

_ Heu… Oh bordel Grimmjow tu fais chier ! Ouvre moi mon robinet et après on verra !

L'imbécile canon (faut quand même avouer XD ) tenta de tourner le robinet avec toute la force qu'il avait, j'avais une de ses envies de me marrer mais j'avais encore plus envie de me marrer quand il détruisit la moitié de la salle à coups de cero…

_ Ha ha ha ha ha

_ Ta gueule femme !

_ Oh ! Grimmjow ! Tu es vraiment méchant d'avoir fait tout ce bazar ! Fit sourire de banane en entrant par ce qui restait de la porte.

_ Grmblbl cette saloperie de plomberie a pété !

Et moi comme une conne, j'était à poils… Gin ouvra un tout petit peu les yeux et refit son hémorragie (ah le boulet !) tandis que Grimmjow se rinçait l'œil !

_ Je vous dérange pas ?

_ Pas du tout beauté, refit l'imbécile de Grimmjow qui souriait de toute ses dents.

_ Rah ! je vais m'habiller !

_ Gin t'pas là pour rien !

_ Non en effet, il y a une réunion importante je dois vous y emmener.

_ On est obligé ?, lançais-je en mettant mes chaussures.

_ Oui !

_ Oh…

Je suivit Gin en essayant de ne pas regarder l'idiot bleu qui souriait comme un psychopathe qui sort de prison et qui a prévu un plan bien sanglant… Le pied quoi.. Banane ouvra la porte et je découvrit… Oh non pas ça, tout mais pas ça, devant mes yeux se trouvait la personne que je détestait.

_ Bordel qu'est ce qu'elle fout là elle ? Braillais-je devant tout le monde.

_ Tu es toujours aussi polie, lança Hallibel en souriant.

J'adore Hallibel, ses sarcasmes sont vraiment très agréables à recevoir, comme un compliment quoi, elle pourrait t'insulter tu aurais l'impression qu'elle t'avais complimenté ! Non j'en fait trop…

_ je t'adore connasse, lui lançais-je en souriant.

_ Moi aussi pétasse, elle sourie de même.

Les autres nous regardaient les yeux ronds, sauf Ulquiqui… Oh quelle déception il se fichait complètement de moi, minute, je m'en fichait ! ouais je m'en fichait, mon passe temps c'était de le saouler, ben ouais… Mais c'était chiant il s'énervait pas ! Je fixait la saloperie qui me regardait avec son regard sauve-moi-j'ai-la-trouille-du-grand-méchant-loups !

_ Inoue qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

_ Tu la connais ? Demanda mèche-man

_ Ouais… lançais-je en bougonnant.

Je la hais c'te fille…

POV Ulquiqui

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça… Elle fusillait du regard l'humaine, on aurait dit qu'elle allait l'attaquer d'un moment à l'autre, elle triturait le ruban de son zanpakutõ… Ses yeux avait changé de couleur… Hein ? Il étaient noirs… Il y avait de la colère et de la…Tristesse ? Un truc dans ma poitrine m'a fait mal, j'était malade, c'était certain, elle n'était pas dans son état normal, elle s'avança vers elle, sa rage faisait trembler les autres espadas, la fixant, ils étaient tellement étonnés que même Grimmjow n'osait plus bouger d'un poil, Gin ne souriait plus, et Aizen-sama triturait sa mèche.

_Prends un air dramatique !_

**Je n'en ai pas envie **(Gras : il parle via ses pensées *W* )

_C'est sensé être dramatique triple endouille ! Et tu sourcille même pas !_

**Tais-toi la voix !**

_Je ne suis pas une voix ! je suis dieu tout puissant muha ha ha ha *se prend le mur du monde intérieur d'Ulquiorra grâce à l'intelligence du narrateur qui buvait son coca et souhait être tranquille*_

_ Pourquoi est-elle ici ? Demanda Qallia d'un ton si sec et froid que ça me cloua au sol, elle était si joyeuse avant son arrivée…

_ J'ai besoin de ses pouvoirs, elle se rendra utile pendant la guerre.

_ Elle est utile, elle ? Je ne pense pas, elle est bête et naïve ! Un vrai boulet !

Avant quand elle insultait les autres, sa se sentait qu'elle ne pensait pas un traitre mot…

_ Penses ce que tu veux d'elle, on s'en débarrassera dès qu'elle ne sera plus d'aucune utilité..

_ Se débarrasser ?

_ Oui..La tuer si tu préfères…

_ Pff ! Elle mérite de crever dans le fin font du Hueco Mondo dans ce désert pourri !

_ Oulla Qallia on ne te reconnait plus calme toi ! Bon quoi qu'il en soit Orihime sera placée sous la garde d'Ulquiorra et elle logera dans ta chambre avec toi.

Je l'ai vu qui rougissait et tremblait de fureur…

_ … ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE JE VEUX PAS VIVRE AVEC CE DECHET ! PREFERE DORMIR PAR TERRE DEVANT LES CHIOTTES !

Aizen la fixa avec inquiétude, elle ne s'énervait jamais comme sa auparavant, il sourit et lança :

_ Bon et bien tu dormira dans les appartements d'Ulquiorra, cela ne te déranges pas ?

_ En aucun cas Aizen-sama.

Finalement, je me réjouissait qu'elle dormait ailleurs qu'avec l'humaine, elle pouvait lui faire du mal si elle parlait. L'humaine était très pale, Qallia ne cessait de la fixer dans les yeux avec fureur... Szayel lança tout à coups :

_ Je sais !

_ Tu sais quoi ? Lança Aizen-sama

_ Pourquoi elle agit ainsi !

_ Tient donc !

_ Etrangement, toutes les femmes arrancars gardent leurs sentiments d'humaine, la rouquine et elle ont du avoir un conflit précédemment !

_ Certainement ! Parles nous en Qallia

_ Je ne veux pas en parler ! Cette fille me dégoute !

Inoue était palle et elle avait un regard plein de remords et de peur. De remords ? Elle avait du lui faire quelque chose de grave. .. Mais quoi ?

Qallia quitta la pièce et claqua la porte. Aizen nous fit disposer, je ramenait l'humaine dans ses appartements et cherchait ma fraction. Elle devait être forcément quelque part ! Je cherchait partout et dans tout le palet, elle s'était réfugiée à l'entrée de Las Noches. Elle était abattue et ça me fit encore mal à la poitrine, je devrais en parler à Szayel il a certainement un cachet… Il n'y avait plus de fureur dans son regard, elle était triste. Je ne savait que faire…

_ Allez viens, c'est l'heure de manger…

Elle souria, d'un faux sourire, c'était évident…

_ Allons manger !

Je n'en ai pas fini de galérer avec cette fille…

FIIIIN *entend des plaintes* oh mes tits choux ! Tata Kimie va s'en occuper ! Bientôt le new chapitre va arriver ! le chapitre n'est pas très joyeux mais bon la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille (la barque peu se prendre un rocher ou tu peux mourir avalé par un aliaigle (alligator-aigle XD )).


	5. Oh merde! Je suis plumée!

**Recoucou tout le moonde ! Bon alors je pourrais dire que je suis ravie de m'être pris un mur la dernière foi.**

**_ Tu es de plus en plus stupide au fil des chapitres… **

**_ Méchant Ulquiqui, si tu continus je te ferai bouffer des araignées !**

**_ …*s'éloigne discrètement***

**_ Grimmjow t'en vas pas voyons !**

**_ Raaah Tu m'énerves **

**_ Ulquiqui en punition tu va devoir me faire 10000000 pompes !**

**_ ….*balance un cero à kimie***

**_ Bordel ! Méchant ! Vite je lance la fic' *se barre en courant avec les fesses en feu et en agitant une cuillère en bois***

Chapitre… Heu…. Ben chai pas…

POV Ulquiquiiiii *encore une baffe du narrateur* Aïeeee monde crueeel !

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers la salle apocalyptique, la plus craint de tout le monde : La salle à manger. Nous nous sommes assis, et nous avons mangé, nous avons fuit comme avant les bombes de spaghettis et je l'ai emmené dans mes cartiers.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air en forme

_ je suis juste fatiguée, lança t'elle en entrant, oh c'est joli, c'est pas comme dans ma chambre que cette salope squatte !

_ Si on veut…

_ Ah merde je dors où alors moi ?

_ Avec moi…

_ Quoi ?

_ … Tu vois une autre solution ?

_ Oui en effet… Bon tant pis…

Le temps que ce que je lui ai dit réussisse à passer à travers ses deux neurones (un pour marcher, un pour faire chier le monde), je suis allé me doucher… L'eau est vraiment très agré-aaaaaaaah…. Bordel Grimmjow me fait le coup à chaque fois ! Je finit de me doucher à l'eau froide et je suis parti en vitesse vers les quartiers de cet imbécile de panthère, il a finit par mourir de rire de me voir grelotter…

_ ça t'amuse de tirer sur l'eau chaude à chaque fois pour que je me retrouve sous l'eau froide ?

_ Bwa ha ha ha ha ! La tête que tu tires ! Ha ha ha ha !

_ … Je rentre chez moi *je lui balance un cero bien placé*.

_ Aïe…

_ Je fermais la porte et je suis allé voir chez l'humaine si tout allais bien. En effet elle dormais sur le sol… Quelle idiote le lit Ikea sert à quoi ? à décorer ? Je suis donc rentré dans mes appartement et je la voyait dans le lit, calme et endormie… Calme ? Etrange… Je me suis approché et me mis dans le lit, et inconsciemment je la regardai dormir, elle avait l'air apaisée, tranquille, une mèche rose pâle glissa et se mit sur ses yeux verts clair, ce qui me gâchait ma contemplation, je la lui aie enlevée et je continuait de la regarder… Elle n'est pas aussi fatigante quand elle dors. Je sombrais aussitôt dans un profond sommeil….

POV Qallia

Je me réveillais un peu à l'étroit, c'est en essayant de me lever que je reculais et touchais le torse de L'homme caillou, et zut il me plaqua contre lui comme autodéfense et articula un :

_ Nnh… Il est encore tôt, rendors toi…

_ Okay… Désolée Ulquiorra.. Mais lâche moi !

Il n'eu pas le temps de protester qu'il se rendormis, je regardais ma montre (ben ya pas de soleil alors…) en effet il était 5h du matin, bon sang je me réveille tôt en ce moment ! Je me suis donc recouché…

Je fut réveillée cette fois mais par Ulquiqui qui me secouait.

_ Il y a d'autre méthodes de réveil Ulquiqui…

_ Dépêche toi il y a une réunion dans un quart d'heure.

_ C'est quand le tit dèj' ?

_ Après allez lèves toi !

_ Seulement après un câlin !

_ …*il écarquilla un tout petit peu les yeux*

_ Je rigole, t'as aucun sens de l'humour !

_ …

Je me levais avec difficulté et m'habilla avec ma saloperie de tenue blanche ! Je me coiffait un peu mais ma brosse se coinça sur le pic de mon masque. Et ce p***** de dos qui me gratte !

_ Put** de m**** ça n'arrive qu'à moi ! Ulquiqui comment tu fais pour que ça t'arrive pas t'a vu le masque que t'as ?

_...

_ M**** faut que j'me grouille !

Dans le couloir, j'arrivais à le mettre a bout en faisant la gamine, simple : enchainer les sonido, apparaitre derrière lui et lui sauter dessus ! Il finit pas me prendre par le col et m'emmener comme ça jusqu'à la salle, il me posa sur ma chaise sous le regard amusé de tout le monde, surtout Aizen.

_ Hé bien Ulquiorra, tu traites assez mal ta fraccion !

_ Elle me pousse à bout et ne tient pas en place !

_ Ulquiqui t'es un méchant !

Tout le monde riait à ce que je venait de dire , je me tue, vexée et vit la conasse rousse entrer accompagnée de Grimmjow. Je me levais, furieuse, et braillait :

_ Encore toi ? Décidemment elle va me pourrir la vie !

Furieuse, je partis sans regarder les autres, c'est en fermant la porte que je laissait un Grimmjow amusé, un Ulquiorra avec les yeux écarquillés, et un Aizen qui murmurait un « c'était prévisible » en souriant. Je n'en peut plus, même si j'ai crevé elle continue de m'emmerder cette greluche ! Je m'assis à l'endroit prévu pour l'entrainement de cette après midi.

POV Ulquiqui

C'était assez logique qu'elle réagisse comme ça, Aizen-sama en souriait ! Je me sentais mal de l'emmener ici alors que l'humaine est là à chaque fois ! Aizen me coupa dans ma réflexion :

_ Ulquiorra, as-tu tout prévu pour l'entrainement de Qallia ?

_ Oui maitre Aizen.

_ Bien ! Nous allons parler de l'emplois du temps d'aujourd'hui pour la patrouille !

Et Aizen-sama continua de parler pendant 1h30, je décrochais complètement trois quarts d'heure après. Je me demandais ce que faisait Qallia… Nous prirent donc le petit déjeuner, à la fin du repas, j'étais sur que ma fraccion avait faim, je mis donc ce qui restait dans une assiette et la lui portais, elle était assise dans le sable là où l'on devait normalement s'entrainer. Elle me regarda et sourit.

_ Salut Ulquiorra, je n'ai rien raté ?

_ Non, juste que tu patrouilleras en fin d'après midi, de 16h à 19h..

_ Oh… Pas envie !

_ Tu devras venir la prochaine fois sinon tu vas être punie.

_ J'ai tout simplement pas envie de voir la greluche…

_ Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien..

_ Je suis juste un peu triste.

_ Les arrancars n'ont pas de sentiments.

Elle se retourna et me fit les yeux ronds, elle soupira et dit :

_ Rah ! Tout le monde a des sentiments idiot, même si t'es l'espada du vide ça veut rien dire ! Tu les ressent mais tu sais pas les exprimer !

_ … Sort ton zanpakutõ, pour le maitriser tu dois connaitre son nom.

Elle sortit son arme, et l'admira. Excédé, je lui lançais :

_ Tu as fini ?

_ Oui oui ! Bon alors !

_ Tu concentre tout ton reiatsu dans ton arme et tu lui demande son nom par télépathie.

_ Okay !

Elle fixa son arme, puis 30 secondes après elle soupira et dit :

_ J'y arrive pas !

_ Cela prend quelques minutes, concentre toi !

Elle se concentra, et ajouta quelques secondes après :

_ Je dois aller aux toilettes !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Truc de fille

_ ?

_ Ragnagnas

_ ?

_ Rah ! J'ai mes règles !

_...

_ Bon je peux y aller ?

_ Oui…

Elle s'enfuit à coup de sonido à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour revenir quelques minutes après.

_ C'est bon ! Je réessaie

Je soupirais intérieurement, elle est vraiment épuisante à la longue. Elle s'attacha ses cheveux et s'assit sur le sable, dégaina son zanpakutõ et se concentra encore une foi.

POV Qallia

Ah.. merci ma chère Tia, tu m'a sauvé la vie ! Je me concentrais donc sur mon arme. Un frisson chaud me parcourra et j'étais sure : je transpirais à cause de cette saleté de désert, ah merde non en fait j'étais entrée en contact avec mon zanpakutõ…

_Salutations, je suis ton zanpakutõ._

_**Salut, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?**_

…

_**Oh merde, je suis tombée sur un Ulquiqui en mode zanpakutõ !**_

_Absolument pas, je ne peux pas te donner mon nom mais tu dois le deviner._

_**C'est quoi cette règle de merde ?**_

_Patience… Je dois te dire qu'une seule chose, écoute moi bien, je ne peux le dire qu'une seule foi…_

'_**T'écoute**_

_Grace à moi tu peux planer dans les airs, mais le malheur à noirci mon cœur_

…_**C EST QUOI CE CHARABIA ?**_

_Je ne peux plus te parler, au revoir Qallia…_

_**Attends !**_

Je me remettais a peine de mes émotions qu'Ulquiorra me posa la question fatale :

_ Que t'as t'il dit ?

_ Grace à moi tu peux planer dans les airs, mais le malheur à noirci mon cœur.

_ C'est des plus simples…

_ Quoi ? Aide moi pliiiiz

_ Tu dois le faire toute seule, réfléchis-en pendant la patrouille, maintenant, je vais t'apprendre à maitriser ton cero.

_ Okay !

Il m'expliqua tout un charabia pas possible que j'ai à peine compris ! J'ai fais de mon mieux… Sans résultats, allez j'essaie ! Je concentre tout mon reiatsu sur mon poing que je tend, et je tire !

Pouf ! (onomatopée assez pourrie)

_ Pouf ? Comment ça pouf ?

_ Concentre toi !

_ Grrr

Je perdais patience, voilà une heure que je m'entrainais à tirer des cero ! Je donc tirai à l'aveuglette, et je réussi, je fut propulsée contre un mur et assommée net.. Je perdis connaissance…

POV Ulquiorra

Non mais franchement ridicule, elle s'est assommée… Je l'emmenais donc dans ma chambre et la posa sur mon lit, elle avait l'air mal en point, j'eu encore cette saleté de douleur dans la poitrine ! Je ne savais que faire alors je suis parti chercher Szayel pour qu'il s'occupe d'elle. Il la regarda et fronçait les sourcils de plus en plus, il sourit et dit :

_ Appelles l'humaine pour la soigner.

_ Merci Octavia.

Je partis chercher l'humaine.

_ Qui a-t-il ? Schiffer-san ?

_ Viens, ma fraccion est blessée

_ Oui !

Elle courrait derrière moi, elle était affolée, j'ai ouvert la porte et elle s'approcha d'elle, elle invoqua sa bulle dorée. Je regardais ne savant que faire pour me rendre utile, dans la chambre il y avait Apporo, l'humaine et moi, mais Grimmjow fut vite attiré par le reiatsu faible de Qallia. Il nous regarda et lança :

_ Ben quoi ? Vous foutez quoi ici ?

_ L'entrainement s'est mal terminé.

_ Ah… Et elle a quoi ?

_ Assommée

_ Bwa ha ha ha ha ! Elle est vraiment gourdasse !

Grimmjow se marrait comme à son habitude.

_ Pourquoi ris tu ?

_ Ola la…

_ Va prévenir la Tercera, elles sont amies.

_ Ouais… Rah le boulet !

J'emmène la prisonnière chez elle , lui apporte son déjeuner et rejoins les autres, il y avait Grimmjow, Hallibel et Apporo autour d'elle, je la voyait qui se réveillait, déjà ?

_ Ah.. J'ai mal à la tête…

_ Qallia sa va ?

_ Oh Ulquiqui bien sur que sa va !

Elle avait tenté de me sauter au cou, elle allait TRES bien…

_ Dis les espadas, j'aurais besoin d'un peu de votre sang pour des analyses, au cas où il y aurait des chances d'augmenter votre reiatsu.

_ Pas de problème Apporo, lança la Tercera.

_ Je vais prévenir les autres.

Apporo et Hallibel sortirent de la chambre, quand on vit ma fraccion sursauter.

_ Qui a-t-il ?

_ Il y a des plumes dans mon dos !

_ Oh putain ! Lança très poliment Grimmjow.

En effet après avoir inspecté son dos, nous avons vu des petits trous avec des plumes noires accrochés. Mais que se passait-il ?

POV Qallia

Des plumes… des plumes dans mon dos… Ah ! Mais il y a des plumes gravées sur mon zanpakutõ !

_Enfin une lueur d'intelligence !_

_**Nié ? Zanpakutõ ?**_

_Mais non voyons, c'est ta sœur morte qui te parle par le biais d' un corps de souris !_

_**Ok.. Tu peux me parler maintenant ?**_

_Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ais dit ?_

_**Heu…**_

… _La galère…_

_**J'ai des plumes noires dans mon dos… Ah ! Ton nom c'est Kuroi Hane ! (1°) **_

_Aleluia !_

_**Oh la méchante ! Elle se moque de moi !**_

_Qui te dit que je suis une fille ?_

_**T'es un garçon ?**_

_Mystère et boule de gomme à la vanille…Hmm.. et au chocolat… et au miel…et au pi-_

_ T'as gueule !

Malheureusement, je l'ai dit à voix haute !

_ Qallia sa va ?

_ Je parlais à mon zanpakutõ !

_ Tu connais son nom alors ?

_ Yes !

_ Alors ?

_ Kuroi Hane.

_ En effet ça colle exactement à ce qu'il t'a dit…

_ Cool ! Mes au sujet des plumes ?

_ He bien…

_ Oh ptin regardez elle poussent encore !

En effet les plumes continuaient de pousser et formaient des mini ailes de 30cm…

_ Vite ! Allons voir Aizen-sama !

Et il m'emmena, et moi je semais mes plumes…

**Fin ! hé oui mes tits amis ! *sors un couteau de boucher ensanglanté* R.E.V.I.E.W ? *tape sa cuillère en bois sur une casserole en chantant du René la taupe***

**_ T'eees siiiii miiiiignoooon mignoooon mignooon et groooos *bam bam***

**_ …, fit Ulquiqui en passant par là, sur un toit…**

**_ Oh mais Ulquiqui tu es de plus en plus bavard ma parole !**

**_ … *s'imagine la laisser dans une brouette devant un asile de fou***

**_... T'eees siiii miiiignoooooon !**

**_ …* s'enfuit à coups de sonido ***

**_ ATTENDS ! Je t'ai pas montré comme je fait bien Laurie : Je vais viiiiiiteeeeeuuuuh *bam bam***

**FINheuuuu !**


	6. Une nouvelle très inattendue

**Salut ! *évite de justesse un coup de batte* oui excusez moi de mon retard je devais m'organiser *sa travaille, sa travaille, oh merde panne de cerveau XD* dans ma fic' mais j'ai réussi ! Alléluia !**

Chapitre 6

Une nouvelle très inattendue

POV Normal

Ulquiorra entraina sa pauvre fraccion mutante ( ?) avec Grimmjow aux basques dans la salle du trône de ce cher mèche-man. Quand notre glaçon préféré lança :

_ Grimmjow rends-toi utile va chercher Apporo-grantz.

_ Et si j'ai pas envie ?

Ulquiorra lui lança un regard noir qui disait « tu me contredis je t'en colle une » ce qui fit changer d'avis (et sourire) la panthère (grr gr XD… Oui je me la ferme) Qallia était explosée de rire devant les deux qui recommençaient à se disputer, Grimmjow fit son sourire de la mort qui tue à Qallia, ce qui l'arrêta tout de suite, puis il lui fit un clin d'œil… Et malheureusement Ulquiorra l'avait vu :

_ Arrête ton cirque et va chercher l'octavia !

_ Oui oui ! Oh… C'que tu m'énerve.

Et il partit les mains dans les poches, laissant bat man et piaf girl (quels surnoms pourris…) tout seuls dans ce grand couloir blanc. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur toute l'espada réunie (sauf Grimmy) y compris Szayel avec son matos de médecin. Aizen dévisagea la jeune fille qui tentait tant bien que mal de regarder ce qui poussait dans son dos, il soupira et dit :

_ Allons bon qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

_ Qallia a certainement des modifications génétiques dues à son zanpakutõ.

_ C'est rare !

_ Oui mais possible.

_ Bon, elle aura une prise de sang de toute façon, alors autant faire des analyses avec ! Octavia !

Szayel, qui avait pris déjà du sang à Noitora (qui pleurait en se frottant le bras XD) Hallibel (qui grognait dans son coin) et Barragan (lui…Ben rien…) s'approcha de Qallia un air menaçant à la figure avec son aiguille, elle blanchit et recula…Pour finir par s'enfuir, elle courait dans toute la salle hurlant avec le sadique à ses trousses (sadique un jour, sadique toujours XD), Aizen et Ulquiorra soupirèrent en parfaite synchro, et les autres se marraient, Grimmjow entra et vit le spectacle, il se roula par terre en se bidonnant (ben oui, Grimmy ne fais pas dans la dentelle…) Qallia trébucha et tomba sur lui, il se regardèrent et le bleuté fit un sourire carnassier dans toute sa splendeur, malheureusement, elle ne souriait pas, elle. En effet, Szayel en avait profité pour lui planter son aiguille dans l'épaule, la laissant tremblante sur l'autre idiot qui se marrait, mais ce fut son tour à lui aussi, mais dés qu'il sentit la malheureuse aiguille pénétrer dans sa peau, il ne réfléchit pas plus et envoya le scientifique visiter le plafond…

_ Merci Grimmy, au moins il nous foutra la paix… Lança la fille aux cheveux roses (ben c'est vrai écoutez !)

_ TU M'AS APPELE COMMENT ?

_ What the fuck ?

Qallia se leva et alla rejoindre la nouvelle victime de l'aiguille malfaisante qui était ce pauvre Ulquiorra, lui non plus n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier. Grimmjow, dans son coin, souriait de toute ses dents, foutant la trouille aux arrancars de service, oui, cette fille l'amusait beaucoup, et ce n'est pas finit…

Quelques heures après, chacun était dans ses appartements, Szayel faisait ses analyses (avec un mystérieux œil au beurre noire, mais qui est le coupable ?), Grimmjow qui comme d'habitude s'amusait à détruire le bâtiment et Ulquiorra qui le réprimandait. Une journée comme les autres quoi. Les plumes de Qallia ne tombaient plus et formaient de jolies ailes noires, d'après Ulquiorra elle pourrait bientôt rentrer ses plumes et les sortir comme bon lui semblait, mais elle ne les maitrisaient pas bien, alors elle alla s'entrainer au cero avec cuarto.

Quelque part dans le Hueco Mondo :

_ Tends ton poing !

_ C'est bon !

_ Concentre ton reiatsu dessus.

_ …

_ C'est bon ?

_ Yes !

_ maintenant tire !

Le cero commença et au moment de tirer, il fit «pouf »

_ Pouf ? Encore ?

_ Réessaie, tu dois bien maitriser le reiatsu pour y arriver

_...

Re-pouf

_ …Recommence

Re-re-pouf.

_ Recommence !

Et comme ça pendant 3heures, Grimmjow arriva (toujours là quand il faut pas lui !) et regarda le spectacle en riant.

_ Oh la pas douée.

_ Je t'emmerde chatounet.

_ Ha ha ha….JE REVE OU TU M'AS APPELE CHATOUNET ?

_ Tu ne rêves pas !

_ Alors Malabar !

_ Tu connais les Malabar toi ?

_ Ouais j'en mange quand chui en mission sur Terre !

_ Ah ouais… MAIS COMMENT TU M'AS APPELEE TOI AUSSI CRETIN DE CHAT !

_ T'AS JAMAIS COMPRIS JE SUIS UNE PANTHERE, UNE PANTHERE COMPRIS ?

_ ET MOI JE SUIS PAS UN MALABAR !

_ JE NE MENT PAS SUR CE POINT LA TU EN EST UN !

Au milieu de ce bazar, il y avait Ulquiorra, désespéré que sa fraccion taquine tout le temps l'autre idiot et que tout ce termine en bagarre, car oui Qallia aime bien se battre… Elle était agacée par la tignasse bleu et tendit son poing, un magnifique cero noire en sortit pour frapper Grimmjow en pleine poire, Ulquiorra écarquilla les yeux face à cet exploit, non, ce MIRACLE, qui fait qu'elle ait réussie UN cero…

_ Réessaie.

Et le cero cerotta (mais je raconte quoi moi ?).

_ Vache chui la meilleure !

Mais le second arriva sur le mur de Las Noches, et fit un énorme trou dedans. Qallia eut la merveilleuse idée d'aller élever des gentils petits lapins Hollows dans le désert du Sahara pour se cacher d'Aizen. Ulquiorra fit un micro sourire jubilatoire et fit :

_ La meilleure…Pff…

Quelques jours après, Qallia était de plus en plus forte et pouvait maintenant maitriser ses ailes, les amis d'Orihime n'avaient toujours pas rappliqué, et les gentils petits lapins de Qallia ont tous rendu l'âme (ah.. Ironie Ironie….) ,Grimmjow collait de plus en plus Qallia et s'embêtaient de plus en plus, Ulquiorra était toujours aussi déprimé, la couleur de notre piaf girl s'est enlevée et maintenant sa vraie couleur de cheveux est affichée aux yeux de tout le monde (brune attitude !) et il restait encore assez de laque dans la réserve pour la mèche d'Aizen. Tous c'étaient réunis pour la réunion, y compris les fraccions, ce qui était assez inhabituel.

_ Bien, je vois que tout le monde est là, je voulais vous faire part des résultats des analyses concernant le Hogyõku, malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas augmenter votre puissance mais une nouvelle assez inattendue nous est parvenue. Qallia, il se trouve que tu es en effet brune.

_ Ouaip !

_ Et que étrangement tu as la même couleur qu'Ulquiorra.

_ Heu… J'y ai pas pensé

_ He bien je crois que c'est tout simplement parce que le quarto est ton demi frère !

**Chapitre assez court ( ?) enfin bon je ne sais pas, mais le prochain le sera beaucoup plus et je le mettrais assez tôt et les révélations sur les parents d'Ulquiqui et Qalli seront dedans.**

**A la prochaine =) **


	7. INFO

**INFO !**

**Je serai en voyage à Venise du 11/07 au 18/07 et donc aucun chapitre n'apparaitra ces jours ci.**

**Je pense peut être arrêter la fic' car je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de succès… Mais pour l'instant je réfléchit ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**A++ Et bonnes vacances !**

**Kimie **


	8. Thirst Mission !

**Putain j'avais écrit le début du chapitre et tout s'est fermé ! je dois recommencer T^T… Bon comme je le dit j'ai décidé de terminer l'histoire (autant terminer ce que l'on a commencé !) Donc j'ai la flemme de répondre encore une foie aux reviews (sorry :'/ ) Et donc ! Je vais répondre à tout en un petit résumé xD :**

**Qallia n'est pas au bout de ses surprises, car ce n'est pas le pire ! Et donc elle va peut-être s'allier avec Grimmjow (mystère pouhi hi hi hi hi) pour quelque chose, et DONC ! Elle va apprendre une chose pire encore ç.ç Et donc une grande aventure va commencer. Et need help pour le résumé, je suis nulle T-T..**

**Merci à vous quatre 3 grâce à vous je continue !**

**Chapitre 6**

ERROR SYSTEM, VEUILLEZ PATIENTEZ , RECONNECTION AVEC LE CERVEAU EN COURS

Le glaçon est mon frère, le glaçon est mon frère…LE GLACON EST MON FRERE ?

Alors là si je m'y attendais… Bon sang Kami sama pourquoi moi ? (au loin on entend un rire machiavélique, genre pouhi hi hi hi hi)

_ Oua putain si c'est pas une nouvelle ça ! Lança Grimmjow, avec sa veste ouverte sur ses mu-Calme toi, calme toi Qallia respire, détourne les yeux, DETOURNE LES YEUX !

_J'ai honte d'être ton zanpakutõ…j'aimerai tant partir loin de toi.._

**La porte est grande ouverte.**

_Je veux bien me barrer mais j'ai pas le droit_

**Merde…**

_Ya rien qui te choque ?_

**Mon frère est mon frère ?**

…_Non mais quelle conne mais quelle conne !_

**Quoi ? **

_T'es conne je dit !_

**Je t'emmerde !**

_Moi aussi je t'aime._

_**Oui bon qu'est-ce qui dois me choquer ?**_

_Tu as écouté ce que t'as dit Ulquiorra à ton arrivée ?_

**Ben…**

_Mais quelle question idiote, c'est Qallia bordel, elle écouterait jamais en entier des explications ! Bon je te le dit tout de suite ça évite de perdre du _temps_ !_

**Accouche alors, je t'ai rien demandé !**

_Tu trouve ça normal que ma maîtresse est une arrancar et que je peux lui parler alors que les zanpakutõs arrancars sont normalement scellés ?_

**Quesque j'en sais je suis pas Henshatien.**

_On dit Einstein !Einstein pauvre idiote ! _

_ Oui bon ça va hein ! J'ai le droit de pas connaître heinshteina

Malheureusement, je l'ais dit à voix haute, encore..

_ Qallia ça va ? Demanda Hallibel en me regardant, inquiète.

_ Très bien pourquoi ?

_ Elle a les neurones grillés ha ha ha ha ! Lança très intelligemment Yammy se retenant de hurler de rire devant des espadas blasés .

_ Mais a qui parlais-tu ?Demanda Aizen, intrigué par ma façon de beugler comme un putois toute seule.

_ Bah à mon zanpakutõ pardi !

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi, les yeux écarquillés. Aizen se tourna vers Szayel et lui demanda à voix basse :

_ As-tu bien analysé son sang ?

_ Ben oui !

_ Tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange ?

_ Heu… je me suis focalisé uniquement sur le reiatsu dans son sang…

_ Approfondie la recherche, comme c'est la première fois que l'Hollowification marche sur une âme, il peut y avoir des déficiences…

_ Bien Aizen-sama.

_ Montres moi ton zanpakutõ Qallia.

_ Been je l'ai laissé dans ma chambre..

_ Vas le chercher.

POV Normal

Qallia partit chercher son arme, laissant l'espada ainsi qu'Aizen seuls, celui- ci en profita pour leur parler.

_ Il se trouve que si Qallia n'est pas entièrement arrancar, elle sera très faible, et ne pourra pas développer des capacités telles que le Hierro et autres… Les conséquences ? Elle mourra dés le premier coup, comme une simple âme errante.

Tout le monde se regardaient, Hallibel paniquait car elle s'était prit d'affection pour elle, et donc elle espérait que ses doutes ne soient qu'une simple erreur, mais les chances sont si faibles, en effet Qallia peut parler à son zanpakutõ, ce qui ne confirme pas encore les doutes mais réduit encore plus ces chances. Grimmjow qui était son ami, ne tenait plus en place tellement il était nerveux. Ulquiorra, se disait que les faibles n'ont pas leur place ici, même si c'est sa « sœur ». Elle ouvrit la porte sous le regard de tout le monde, s'assit à sa place, et donna son zanpakutõ au traître, il l'admira car il était très beau, mais finit par le poser à côté de lui. Il remit un tit coup de laque sur sa mèche et dit :

_ Je te le rendrais dans cinq petites minutes ! Grimmjow, tu va récupérer sur Terre une pierre qui renforce le Hierro, il appartenait à un ancien Hollow qui est mort, il doit être quelque part dans la campagne aux alentours de Karakura, tu sera aidé de Qallia, pour qu'elle commence la pratique.

_ Ouais.

_ On dit bien Aizen-sama, et peut tu s'il te plait enlever tes pieds de ma magnifique table bien propre S'IL TE PLAIT !

_ Ben …Aizen…sama…

Grimmjow enleva ses pieds en grognant, il regarda Qallia qui lui sourit et elle lança :

_ Chouette on va bien se marrer !

_ Ce n'est pas un divertissement Qallia… Dit Aizen en souriant malgré tout.

_ Vous préfériez que je me mette à pleurer et à me plaindre peut être ? Pas de prob-

_ -Non non ! c'est bon c'est bon !

_ Bien bien bien…

_ Vous partez dès que je te rend ton katana.

_ Ok Aizen !

_ AIZEN SAMA !

_ Oui Aizen Sara

_ Sama

_ Sama

_ Tu le ferais pas un peu exprès ?

_ …

_ Alors ?

_ Oui.

Aizen se retint d'augmenter son reiatsu de peur de la tuer. Szayel analysa le zanpakutõ avec une de ses inventions énorme (genre le truc bien gros qui prend toute la place et qui sert à rien à part encombrer, vous voyez le genre ? ) Il donna ensuite l'arme à la brunette.

_ C'est bon, vous pouvez partir.

_ Ouais ouais…

Grimmjow ouvrit un garganta et il entrèrent. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une campagne déserte plein de vache, de prés etc. etc.

_ Vache sa chlingue dans se trou paumé, lança Qallia, si sa continue je m'enfonce Kuroi Hane dans le nez !

_ T'as raison c'est les trucs là bas qui-

_ -c'est des vaches.

_ Ouais ben c'est les vaches qui puent ?

_ Ouais quand elle font leurs besoins.

_ Beeerk j'espère que c'est pas dans leur chiasse qu'on va la trouver !

_ Grimm vient on va chercher.

_ Grimm ?

_ Tu trouves pas ça mimi ?

_ NON JE NE SUIS PAS MIMI !

_ A pardon..

Il traina Qallia pour l'emmener à sa recherche. Il augmenta son reiatsu pour chercher, mais étouffa la pauvre Qallia. Elle s'écroula et il fut obligé de la prendre par le bras.

_ Oh ça va ?

_ Non ça va pas ! Je m'écroule alors que t'as augmenté juste un peu ton reiatsu !

_ Merde C'est grave en effet, je vais essayer de le localiser sans augmenter mon reiatsu…

Il soutint la jeune arrancar de tomber encore car elle était très affaiblie, elle s'accrocha à son bras.

_ On va aller à deux à l'heure si je te tient, monte je te portes !

L'arrancar, honteuse d'être si faible, ne se fit pas prier pour autant et monta sur son dos. Grimmjow la trouvais assez légère malgré tout ce dont elle s'empiffrait à chaque repas. Il entreprit de chercher sur le sol devant lui et elle sur les côtés. Elle se sentait bien sur lui et ne se gêna pas à le remarquer :

_ Et t'es confortable, un bon coussin et je pourrait faire la sieste !

_ Oh tais toi avec ton humour à deux balles ! Et arrêtes de te balancer de chaque côtés tu m'énerves !

_ Oh t'es pas marrant !

_ Je suis pas un clown !

_ Je rigooole.

Elle posa sa tête sur le dos de la panthère, ce qui le fit frissonner, elle regarda avec attention le sol.. Quand une pression spirituelle anormale se fit sentir.

_ La pierre !

Grimmjow enchaina les sonidos avec Qallia sur sont dos.

_ Je sent que je vais vomir…

_ Mais c'est pas vrai !

_ … Si XD !

_ …Me vomi pas dessus !

_ Heu…Je rigolais…

Il grogna pour montrer qu'il n'avait aucune envie de blaguer , quand il arriva là où se trouvais la pierre.

_ Bah elle est où ? Demanda Grimmjow agitant la tête dans tout les sens comme les pigeons.

_ Heu… Sous Terre ?

_ Un bon cero !

_ Je veux le faire !

_ Nan !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ T'es trop faible !

_ Maiiiis !

_ Non pas de mais, je t'ai porté tout le temps ! J'ai le droit de m'amuser !

_ D'accord…

Grimmjow tira un gros cero en direction du sol, Qallia était descendu pour la ramasser mais elle fut propulsée par la puissance du tir, et atterrit un peu plus loin. Grimmjow prit la pierre et courut vers elle. Il s'apprêtait a gueuler mais elle le devança :

_ Putain fait gaffe t'as tiré trop fort ! Tu m'as tué le dos ! Et ça va ameuter des humains ! T'as récupéré la saloperie ?

_ Ouais ! Et t'avais qu'à pas descendre ! Tu m'énerve aussi !

_ Excuse moi mon tit Grimmy

_ Arrête avec tes surnoms !

_ OK…

Grimmjow soupira et elle sourit, puis elle souri encore plus d'un coup.

_ Quoi encore ?

_ Tu peux m'emmener en ville Grimmjow ?

Elle fit ses yeux de Petit coquer abandonné devant Grimmjow, ce qui le fit soupirer encore plus.

_ J'abandonne, ok je t'emmène ! Mais pour quoi ?

_ Tu verras.

Grimmjow la prit sur son dos et se rendit en sonido vers le centre ville, arrivé a destination elle se précipita vers un super marché. Grimmjow la suivit en trainant les pieds, s'imaginant n'importe quoi pour se distraire, elle entra et prit un panier, la panthère toujours à la suite, ils firent le tour des rayons, Il lui demandait ce qu'était ceci, et cela, et elle lui expliquait. Mais ce fut le tour de choses plus gênantes.

_ [Tenant une boite de préservatifs, avec un grand sourire bien pervers] C'est quoi ?

_ Comme si tu le savais pas crétin ! Cracha t'elle, se retenant de lui envoyer le panier dans la figure.

Pour l'embêter, il prit une boite de toute les sortes puis de l'alcool.

_ Tu bois ?

_ Nan j'en ai entendu parler mais je voudrai bien gouter.

_ Tu va te bourrer la gueule..

_ Mais non !

Qallia, de plus en plus gênée, marcha en direction du rayon alimentation, et fixa en bavant…Des pots de Nutella. Elle se précipita pour prendre trois pots d'un kilo et les mettes dans le panier, Grimmjow, ne connaissant pas, en attrapa un, ouvrit le pot, senti la pâte, et mis le doigt dedans sous le regard effaré de la jeune arrancar, il gouta et se mit a en remanger.

_ Tu pourrait m'en laisser !

_ Nan ! Vache c'est bon !

Qallia prit du chocolat blanc et le mit dans le panier, Grimmjow avec son pot de Nutella, sortit (sans payer -') et ouvrit un Garganta. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir principal avec Ulquiorra qui les attendaient. Il posa un regard interrogatif sur le panier.

_ On a pris des trucs. Lança Qallia avec un regard noir sur Grimmjow qui souriait à pleines dents.

_ Ah… Vous avez la pierre ?

_ Ouais !

_ Amenez là à Aizen sama.

_ Chef, oui chef ! Hurla la jeune arrancar en souriant pendant que Grimmjow se marrait.

_ Qui a-t-il de drôle ?

_ Rien rien on se fout un peut de ta gueule. Fit Grimmjow tout sourire.

_ Exactement !

Ulquiorra leva un sourcil (c'est tout un sport ! Il le fait si souvent qu'il est musclé du sourcil XD)

_ Bon c'est pas tout mais on y va ! Fit-elle en poussant Grimmjow vers la salle du trône.

_ Ouais a plus cuarto, dommage je t'aurais bien écrasé la face mais ta sœur serait surement pas d'accord et je suis occupé !

_ Ouais salut Ulqui-nee

_ Ulqui-nee ? Pwa ha ha ah je vais me servir de ton surnom pour l'humilier, fit la panthère en se frottant les mains.

_ Méchant ! répondit-elle avec une moue enfantine.

_ Tu ne me fera pas changer d'avis !

Qallia soupira et le suivit jusqu'à la salle, elle sortit une tablette de chocolat blanc et croqua dedans, Grimmjow (qui avait fini son pot et l'a jetée dans un coin XD) fixa la nourriture, il en profita pour la lui piquer et la manger, Qallia furieuse, tenta de l'attraper (ce qui en restait XD). Elle finit par lui sauter dessus, surpris, il ne la vit pas mordre dans la tablette, trop distrait par le fait qu'elle est allongée sur lui. Dès qu'elle finit de manger, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se leva pour la suivre.. Encore sous le choc.. (XD)

**Voilà c'est finiii, en effet Grimmy –chou et elle se rapprochent. Cool Hein ? Tandis Qu'Ulquiorra s'en contrefiche que se soit sa sœur ! Le prochain chap' sera posté plus tôt ! **

**A++**


End file.
